clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
James Callery-Aiken
The firstborn of the Callery-Aiken clan. James resided in the suburbs with his daughter Charlotte Collins, his son-in-law Asher Collins, his adoptive daughter Macy (the daughter of his friend Diya) and three of his grandchildren Noelle (Daughter of Charlotte and Jaime Street) Willow and Chase (twin daughter and son of Charlotte Collins and Asher Collins). As well as great grandchild Nathan. (Noelle's son) Toddlerhood James was the First Child of Clare & Ali. He was born on April 20th, making him a Taurus. As a Toddler, James was Inquisitive and maxed out his skills. He was also quite Rambunctious and was known for Throwing Food around instead of eating it. He enjoyed a good Book and was always ready to Discover more in Life. Childhood Days His childhood Aspiration was to be a Rambunctious Scamp. His child trait was Self - Assured.He started playing the Violin as a Child and kept with it for the rest of his Life. He also became friends with Salma & Diya. He had a Spaceship in the back of his House, and his Friends would often Come and play on the it. As James aged up into a Child he had Blonde hair. Before aging up Clare gave him Brown hair to match his parents. Teen Fun His Aspiration was to be a Bodybuilder. He picked up the Active trait as he aged up. He helped raise his Sisters as his parents were always Busy with their Jobs, and making Sure that they could pay the Bills. This starts his life - long Excellent Parenting. He slowly became better in violin, until Mastering that Skill. He became the only Sim in the Series to achieve that. He had to decide Between Salma & Diya, Who were his Best Friends from Childhood, to Become his Girlfriend. He decided to take things slow with Salma but didn’t Officialy Date her. Later he met another Girl named Layla. She was a Bookworm and a Barista who James took a liking for as well. Salma became Jealous of Layla as James was Falling for her. One night Salma came over and wanted to Talk things Through with James and they ended up Messing Around. The next day he invited Layla over and Kissed her. A few days later, he invited both girls on a date and left them both Heartbroken, ersespecially Layla, who didn’t talk to him ata all after that. He eventually, started dating Salma. He had the easiest teen life to Manage, but recently Faith was the winner of this title. Adulthood James became a Young Adult where he picked up his last trait to become a Good sim. James moved to the City where he lived with his Girlfriend Salma, who eventually became his Fiancé and afterwards his Wife. He Started Off with a Career as a Detective but gets fired after wrongly Arresting Every Female in the Area Including his own sister Jessica. He then decided to Join the Athlete Career in the Professional Athlete Branch. James and Salma often moved around the city. They have lived in the Spice Market, in the 19 Culpepper House, where Salma had small garden on the Balcony. Then They moved to the 1310 21 Chic Street Apartments in the Fashion District. After that they Moved to the Arts Quarter, in 122 Hakim House, which was really close to Salma's restaurant, Fire and Flames. Eventully, they moved to the Summer house in Windenburg, leaving the apartment to his sister Jessica, her Girlfriend Roxy, and their teenage daughter Ciara. He Eventually had his first Child, a girl named Charlotte-Rose - her middle name “Rose” was Ironically as she was Conceived in a Rose Bush at James and Salma's wedding, however this was not intentional. - Later, he had his Second child, a boy named who was and still is famous for breaking hearts everywhere and dating many girls before falling for that one special one : Erika A Little Bit Older, A Bit Wiser James aged up into an elder right after his wife, Salma. He adopted Macy who was orphaned after her mother, James’ and Salma’s best friend, Diya, died. He finally had to retire from being a Hall of Fame football player and football coach and is currently living a peaceful life. James briefly worried about Connor and his career when he thinks Connor doesn't care much about being an athlete like James was so advised him to join the Business career instead, which he did. James became a widower after his wife Salma died in episode 31 of In The Suburbs. Making him the second ever sim to become a widower, the other being Max when Elsa died. James was often sad in the following episode of Dream House. In episode 33 of In the Suburbs, James' bar was glimmering, revealing he was near the end of his life. In episode 35 of In the Suburbs, James went down to Fire and Flames to check on the restaurant and had to rehire more staff. Clare made the heartbreaking decision of letting James die because she didn't want him to be sad. So she decided to let James die on episode 40 of "In The Suburbs" and he ended the Era by doing so. He will be missed so much and he will go down in Clare Siobhan history for being the best Dad (besides Abel), Brother, Grandpa, Great-Grandad and husband. And he was a game changer. Trivia * James was originally a blonde, but Clare changed his hair color to match his parents'. * The name James is a Hebrew name derived from Jacob meaning one who follows. *James, so far, is the longest living sim due to completing his aspiration and still having under 400 days left. However, this is likely a glitch with MCC. *It is later revealed that this is a glitch with MCC as it was revealed in the 33rd episode of In the Suburbs that James was near the end of his life. *He was the first child of Clare and Ali. *If James was born a girl his name would have been Lily. *Both names are connected to the Harry Potter series as those where Harry's parents names. * James is one of the three Sims who is all natural. He does not have a skin overlay. The other sims that do not have a skin overlay are Taylor and Jamie Street. * James is the most traveled sim throughout the series and has so far lived in 6 different homes, including: Daisy Hovel (The Clare & Ali Starter home), Dreamhouse, the first apartment he lived in where he invited Salma to move in (Spice Market), The slightly larger apartment where Charlie Rose was born (Arts Quarter), The final apartment Jalma lived in where Jessy moved in and Hajar died (Hajar is Salmas mother) (Fashion District), and the In The Suburbs house (Windenburg) *James was a widower. In fact he was the second person in the series to become a widower, The first being Max Villareal *James was named after a Pokémon character, James from Team Rocket. And also because James is Ali Aiken's Middle name. *His younger sister, Jessica, was the other member of Team Rocket. *On the day of his wedding, Layla, his former love interest, texted James and asked to go on a date with him. *He was the final child of Clare and Ali to be alive, and was also the final sim in the second generation to be alive. *James was a part of In The Suburbs series. *Clare had to use MCC to kill James in episode 40 of In the Suburbs, as he would have been alive for technically hundreds of years and would have outlived many generations of the Callery-Aiken's. *As a teenager, he could choose between Salma, Diya and Layla to date. Category:Characters Category:Second generation Category:Dead Characters